This proposal is for support to allow the continued growth and development of the Eastern Cooperative Ontology Group (ECOG) program at the University of Pittsburgh Medical Center (UPMC) and University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute (UPCI). UPMC and UPCI are strongly committed to the development and clinical evaluation of effective new therapies for cancer. The NCI-designated UPCI comprehensive cancer center has broad basic science strength and depth in a range of multi-modal disease programs that relate closely to ECOG, as its major cooperative group interface. The objectives of the ECOG program at UPCI and the UPMC Cancer Centers are: [unreadable] [unreadable] 1. To increase accrual of patients to ECOG studies at the main institution and its affiliates. [unreadable] 2. To continue to increase scientific participation of the university faculty and affiliate members in ECOG activities, both clinical and laboratory. [unreadable] 3. To further enhance the translation of institutional laboratory science programs related to cancer therapy into ECOG phase II and III studies. [unreadable] 4. To increase the linkage of UPCI resource laboratories such as the Immunologic Monitoring and Cell Processing Laboratory (IMCPL) and therapeutic programs of the ECOG. [unreadable] 5. To maintain and improve the high quality of data submitted for ECOG investigations in terms of completeness, accuracy, and timeliness. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]